I don't wanna miss a thing
by Mizu megami25
Summary: Inukag songfic My first songfic please r&r!A fluffy songfic to I don't wanna miss a thing by AeroSmith.


' thinking '

"talking"

**Disclamer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters blah blah blah!Oh and I don't own the song either...ya...R&R...**

I don't want to miss a thing

It was the end of a very tiring day and the Inu gang stoped for the night.

All were asleep exepet for their hanyou body guard Inuyasha.

He looked over the camp site and his eyes landed on Kagome just as they did every night.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

He jumped down from his tree and landed beside her.

He wached as she would smile,and listened to her soft breathing.

He brushe away a srand of hair from her face as he thought...

_'Kagome...you're so beautiful I wish you could know how much I love you...heh who am I kidding I'm just a halfbreed..'_

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

He rested his strong caloused hand on her soft creamy cheek.

He wished he could be with her,he wished she would to stay with him forever.

He lay down beside her and stroked her hair softly just admiring her beuty.

"I love you Kagome" he said as she slowly opened her eyes.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

"K...ka..Kagome?" he said shocked out of his mind.

"Inuyasha...is it...is it true?" she said with the same amount of shock in her voice.

"Well...y..you see.." he said compleatly unshure and scared.

"Yes or no Inuyasha" she said praying he wouls say yes.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

"...Yes..." he said hoping no praying she wouldn't reject him.

" I love you to Inuyasha!" she said tears flying from her eyes as she huged him as hard as she could.

Inuyasha returned the embrase and enjoyed her warm body next to his.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

They broke the embrace and stared into eachothers eyes.

They got closer and closer to eachother until their noses wer touching then...

"HAVING A GOOD TIME!" a sertain lecherous monk screamed.

"I ca't beleive you Miroku they were so close and you had to ruine it!" said a very angry and disapointed deamon slaer.

"Yah Miroku why'd you have to ruin it!" said the little kitsune.

"You're all perverts!" said a very angry Inuyasha as he scooped up Kagome and headed for the forest.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

When they got deep enough into the forest Inuyasha jumped into a randome tree with Kagome and got comfortable.

"Stupid perverted monk ruining everything" he said showing alot of disapointment in his features.

"Inuyasha are you dosapointed that you didn't get to kiss me?" she asked as her ego whent up a couple of points.

"Uuummm...no why would I b-" he began but was cut of by Kagomes lips on his.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Inuyasha was realy disapointed when she puled away.

"Why'd you stop I was enjoying that!" he said.

"I need to breath you know" she said as if it were so obviouse.

"So!" he said

"What do you mean so!Do you want me to die or something!" she said angry at how greedy he was being.

"No I don't ever want you to die I don't wan't you to end up like Kikyou! Why?Because I love you that's why you stupid wench!I...I..I just don't want the one I love to die or be taken away frome ever again...Will you leave me Kagome?"

"And you call me stupid!I'd never leave you ever! I love you Inuyasha for who and what you are I don't want you to change." No one had ever said somthing that heart filed to him before.He puled her to his chest and wraped his arms around her smal form.

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

"Aaawww!It's a kodac moment!" said a very dead monk.

"Miroku you have five seconds to get out of hear before I go evil demon on your ass!"

"One,three,FIVE!" he yeld as he got up and started chasing miroku around in circels.

"Aaaaaahhhhh Kagome help me!" Miroku screamed fearing for his life.

"Inuyasha sit." she said dully

"Miroku if you don't get out of here and leave us alone I won't tell you what sango said about you."

"Have a good time you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he said quikly and ran off.

"Now what were we doing?" Kagome asked inosintly.

"I believe we were about to do this." he said softly as he kissed her passionatly.

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

Cause I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

"I love you Kagome" he said nusiling her neck.

"I love you too Inuyasha" she said kissing his cheek.

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

The end!

Yay I'm finished! I hope you liked it!

now just press that little button...PLEASE!


End file.
